Captured
by Zodiiacc
Summary: Spirit and Rain return home. And when Rain is near to foaling, a group of horses capture her. Rain gives Birth, and Spirit is out looking for them. Will Spirit find his mate and unborn foal?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

The name's Earthel,

but you can call me Fai.

This story gets updated every Thursay!

Stay tuned for more chapters.


	2. Chapter 1 - Captured

The wind flew through Spirits mane. He looked over his herd, it had grown the past year.

He felt as if someone was watching him and turned around. It was Rain. She walked up and stood beside him. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine. The foal is kicking a lot." Spirit smiled. "Yeah, they tend to do that..." Rain laughed.

"You should get some rest, Rain. You need it." Rain rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Spirit."

"Goodnight Rain."

Spirit watched over the herd and checked for cougars before going to sleep.

In the morning, Spirit smelt something strange.

He got up, and checked everyone, Rain walked along with him. "What do you think the foal will be? A boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure Rain, how about we think of some names."

"Alright, how about, Feather for a girl."

"And Dakota for a boy."

"Perfect." They said in unison, and smiled. Spirit then paused, and look to his left. "Spirit? Whats wrong?" He walked towards the strange smell. "Rain, run." Rain shook her head. "Why? Is there a coug-"

Suddenly, a large group of horse ran towards Spirit and Rain. "Run, Rain!" Rain ran without hesitation. The group of horses chased after her. Spirit caught up to the leader and ran into him, knocking him down. The leader stood up, backing away from Spirit. "Who are you!? Where did you come from!?" The leader chuckled. "Calm yourself young Buck." Spirit neighed, stomping his feet near the leader. "Oh, by the way," Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the mare." The leader ran off, Spirit now realized what the leader meant. They had taken Rain!

Spirit ran as fast as he could, "Rain!" He called out. No answer. He ran over the hill, to see Rain in a circle of Stallions. He rushed down, but he was knocked out by another Stallion.

Rain looked around her, as the stallions circled around her, moving in closer, inch by inch. The leader came into the circle and grinned. "What are you doing!?" Rain whinnied. The stallion moved closer. "We're just taking you for a little trip." Rain walked backwards, bumping into one of the stallions. The leader grunted. "Come on. We don't want to wait all day for you."

Rain moved along, the stallions constantly nudged her and pushed her. She snapped at one of them. "Leave me alone, will you!?" The stallion laughed. "Nope." A light grey stallion with black on his muzzle grunted. "Leave the mare alone, Ace." Ace looked down, knowing better then to challenge the deputy. Rain looked at the grey stallion. "Thank you..." The deputy didn't look at Rain. "Whats your name, mare." He said bluntly. Her smile drew to a frown.

"Rain.." She mumbled.

* * *

Spirit awoke, his vision was very fuzzy, and his head was aching from the pain. "Where.. am I.. wait.. RAIN!" Spirit got up quickly and tried to run, but he didn't know which direction to run in.

His mother, Esperenza, jogged up to Spirit. "Spirit? Whats wrong? Where's Rain?" Spirit breathed heavily. "Rain.. captured.. gone.." Spirit fell down again, Esperenza nudged him. "Do you know where she went, Spirit...?" He shook his head. Esperenza began to panic. "She's been captured!? Oh dear, and shes close to giving birth!"

Spirit tried to get up again, but Esperenza didn't let him. "No, stay there. I'm getting a group ready tonight when your able to stand. "But.. Rain.."

"Rain is fine, Spirit..." She sighed. "For now, at least.."

Rain was taken into an abandoned stable, it was small and smelly. "Why am I being forced into this tiny stable? Why are you doing this?"

"Because we can." The stallion laughed.

Rain looked down at the stable floor, straw scattered in very few places. She tried to gather more straw to lay on.

Another mare walked into the fenced of part where Rain was, she was reddish brown, with a few white patches on her, and a darker reddish brown mane. The mare gave Rain some more straw. "Thank you." Rain smiled up at the mare. The mare smiled back, not looking at Rain. "What is your name?" Rain asked. "Sierra, yours?"

"Rain." Sierra stopped. "Wait.." Sierra turned around and looked in the stable door. "Stand up a second." Rain did as she asked. "Turn to the side." Rain turned to the side, "Now the other side." She turned to the other side. Sierra froze.

"Oh my.. Rain.. I lost you when you were a foal, you wandered off, and before I could get to you, the humans captured you..."

"Mom...?" Sierra nodded. Rain hugged Sierra, before a pain shot through her stomach. Sierra panicked. "Rain!? Whats wrong!?" Rain squinted. "I'm fine mom, its just, I'm giving birth right now.." Sierra quickly nodded.

"I-I'll go get the medic mares." Sierra ran off. She looked for about 10 minutes and couldn't find the mares. She went up to the leader, who was a Fjord horse. "Uh.. sire, you know that mare you brought in today?"

"Yes.."

"She's giving birth, where are the medic mares?" The leader rolled his eyes. "Down by the lake, you better be quick."

"Yes, Xanthos." Sierra rushed down to the lake, the three mares were there. "Ladies! I need your help!" They all turned their heads. "We've a mare giving birth here and its her first time!" They all rushed up to the stable, Rain still lay there.

"Okay Rain, your going to be alright.." Sierra nuzzled Rain, and turned to the mares. "I looked for her for ages, and now I've found my daughter again. Rain neighed, and they all comforted her.

Within a short while, Rain had her foals. "They're beautiful, Rain."

"Thank you." The male foal had Rain's reddish fur, dark reddish hair, and white markings from his shoulders down to his hooves. He had white markings going down his hips to his hooves also. He had dark reddish brown socks, but the same height as Rain's.

The filly was a palamino, but in a slightly lighter shade. She had Rain's stomach marking, and a blaze marking on her muzzle from her forehead.

Rain sighed, exhausted from giving birth to two foals, she decided to sleep.

Esperenza, Spirit, and ten other horses walked through the night, trying to find Rain. "Rain!" Spirit called out, no answer. "Rain!" Esperenza called out. No answer. "What if we don't find her?!" Spirit panicked. "Don't be silly Spirit, we're going to find her." Esperenza answered back sternly. They searched the whole night and didn't find Rain. Esperenza sighed. "Spirit.. Come on, we'll look for her in a hour or so." Spirit turned around. "In an hour!?"

"Mother, Rain is 12 months pregnant and she's been captured, who know's what their doing to her!"

Esperenza flattened her ears. "Spirit.. Yes, Rain was taken, but you do realize their were mares in that group, right? How I know? I saw them. I tried to free Rain but they kicked my shoulder." Esperenza showed him her bruised shoulder. "Now come on." She was very annoyed at this stage. Esperenza was very worried about Rain, but she knew that the mares could help her.

* * *

So, what did you guys think of that? Please leave reviews if you can :)

Here's my DeviantArt page if you want to see what the two foals look like, they'll be uploaded soon.


End file.
